An ongoing problem in devices that connect to wireless networks is to reduce power consumption during operation. This is particularly true for devices that rely on batteries for their primary power source. However, there is always a tradeoff between power savings and other considerations such as data throughput or adherence to standards such as the current 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) standard.